A Child Destine for Greatness
by rockstar111
Summary: A child is born with a little piece of all the Olympians powers combined.


**A child destine for greatness**

**Percy's POV**

**Hey people! This is my first ever Fan fiction, so I hope you all like it. You guys (and girls) ROCK**** if you read and review this. (so please R&R it!)**

I headed up Half-Blood Hill for my second year at Camp Half-Blood. I was looking forward to seeing Annabeth and Grover because I had not seen them all summer. I walked past Thalia's tree and took a deep breath. "_Ah camp." _I thought. I had missed just about every aspect of camp and was even starting to miss Clarisse's nasty tricks and pranks. I laughed to myself thinking about all the jokes Grover and I used to tell to impress the girls. They all used to laugh and have such a good time. Then I saw it. The Big House. That's where I met Annabeth and got my first prophecy. I walked a little further, and then I heard a low growling sound from behind me. I turned around and saw a huge mass of black fur and multiple sharp teeth that could easily pierce through soft fragile flesh. It was a hellhound! I yelled for help, realizing that I had crossed the barrier that protected the camp. Chiron came up behind me and fearlessly stepped out of the barrier with a few arrows and a bow. In one swift movement, he notched an arrow and managed to dodge the attack that the fierce creature made. I watched in awe. Chiron easily stabbed the hellhound with an arrow while it leaped at him. He must have killed it because the creature lay motionless on the ground. Chiron walked back into the camp looking exactly the same as he did before. "Well, Percy glad to have you back. But-"

I cut him off "But what?" I asked.

"Yesterday we got some disturbing news from Olympus." Chiron sighed and asked me if I wouldn't mind if we had a little chat on the porch of The Big House.

"What is it?" I asked with a slight feeling of nausea. Something was wrong. I knew it on the inside. My gut had the same feeling it got when I was fighting monsters.

**Chapter Two **

That night I talked to Annabeth. I was trying to see if I could get any information out of her. But I couldn't. Her lips were sealed. I walked back to my cabin. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. That night, I had an extremely vivid dream. There was a girl, a baby girl to be exact. She had deep blue eyes and light brown hair. She was lying on the floor of a huge room that I recognized as Olympus. She was wrapped in a blanket with eccentric patterns all over it. I didn't know why she was there. Then, the gods walked in. they looked at her. She started crying. Then Zeus said, "What shall we do with her?"

There was a long pause and all you could hear was the baby crying. It was Artimis that spoke first. "We could make her one of the Hunters?" Zeus looked into the baby's eyes thoughtfully. Then he replied. "I think we should send her off into the world to see how she does on her own. But first we would raise her until she comes to the age of seven. Then on her seventh birthday we would tell Chiron to watch over her and if she is put into a position where she could be killed, then Chiron shall go retrieve the child."

The gods thought about this. The baby stopped crying. Athena was the first to agree on this plan. Then one by one all the gods and goddesses had finally agreed to this plan. "What shall we name her?" Aphrodite asked

"I think we shall name her Elizabeth." Said Apollo. Half of the Olympians shook their heads in reply.

"I like the name but it is to common for a child of her greatness." Artimis said, then she continued. "How about the name Lyra? It's simple but shows that she is destine for greatness."

Eventually they thought about it and well, the name grew on them.

I slowly started waking up from the dream but right before I woke up Ares said something. It sounded something like this. "Isn't this the punk who is a little of all of us but put into one?"

_These next chapters take place years before that. When Percy was seven. _

**Lyra's POV**

**Chapter three**

**Before Percy came to camp**

_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Lyra happy birthday to you. _ Chiron and a few others sang. They brought out my cake. It had bright, fun colors on it. "Happy seventh birthday Lyra." Chiron said for some odd reason he had tears in his eyes. He said he adopted me but I just don't know. He told me to call him Chiron. Later that day he put me into the car and we drove and drove for quite a long time. Then he just stopped by a nearby park, got out, opened my door and put me in the park and left me there. I tried to get back into the car but he kept pushing me away. By then he was in tears and kept mumbling something to me. It sounded like he was apologizing. Finally I just got to tired to try and get back in the car. I let him get into the car and drive away. It happened so fast. There where woods right by the park. I looked into them and saw three kids. Two of them looked older than me. There was a boy and two girls. The boy had blonde hair and a scar all the way from his eye to his mouth. One of the girls had long black hair and olive colored skin. The other had blonde hair and determined gray eyes. Her eyes had looked like they had seen things that most kids shouldn't or wouldn't have wanted to see. They motioned for me to follow. I didn't know what else to do so I did. They started running so I ran with them. We where just kept running away, getting further and further away from civilization.

By then I learned that the boy's name was Luke, the girl with black hair was named was Thalia, and the girl with blonde hair was Annabeth and she was the same age as me. I told them my name was Lyra and that night we laughed and goofed around by the warm, soft glow of a fire that Luke made for us.

The next morning I woke up and Thalia was on her feet telling us to wake up. Luke quickly stood up. Then Annabeth stood and pulled out a knife. Luke handed me a knife. Some how I knew how to use it because a strange creature appeared and I threw the knife at it and it stabbed the creature in the side. Thalia shot an arrow using her bow. It hit the thing in the face and it got even angrier. I managed to retrieve my knife and stab it once more. Luke held his sword in hands, sliced through the creatures skin and it exploded into dust right before our eyes. "What was that?" I asked

"Hellhound." Luke said then he added "Nasty little things."

I gulped "That was a little thing?" I replied. Thalia nodded her head and Luke told us that we better keep moving. We walked for miles without stopping to rest.

**Thalia's POV**

**Chapter Four**

We stopped in front of a large hill. My mind was doing a three hundred sixty degree turn while going one hundred miles an hour. How could Lyra be that good of a fighter, even though she's never been in a fight? I thought to myself. I just tried to ignore that though because we where at Half-Blood Hill! Grover Underwood, the satyr had met us in the woods and said Chiron wanted him to go find and get us. He walked us up the hill and then about a few thousand hellhounds and the furies jumped out. Hellhounds were trying to attack Lyra and Annabeth, while the others were after Luke. Lyra, Annabeth and Luke were doing well at holding a few off. I started attacking a few and so did Grover. Grover kept trying to get us to go into the camp, but Lyra and I stayed behind. I told her to go up to camp. She said that she wouldn't leave me. "Just go Thalia!" Lyra said.

She looked at me and I trusted her. I handed her a sword, then ran up into camp. Chiron, Grover, Luke, Annabeth and I watched as Lyra killed each creature like it was nothing. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. It was pretty amazing to see considering she's seven. Then it came down to her and twenty creatures left. Lyra tripped over a big rock as she was stepping back. She tripped and smacked her head on another rock. As she got back up, one of the hellhounds made it final move. It leaped at her and all you could see was a black blob with claws scratching. Suddenly, It stopped. The creature dropped to the ground. It lay on the ground stomach side up. Lyra had pierced her sword through its body and now it burst into dust. Thalia looked up and Lyra was standing there covered in blood and scratches. When any normal half blood or mortal would be dead, she was not. She just stood there looking very exhausted. Chiron ran out and shot every last hellhound with and arrow. They all burst into dust. He ran over to Lyra and picked her up and carried her to the infirmary. We all wonder how Lyra had lived.

_**These next chapters take place a Few years later. Percy's new to camp. **_

**Percy's POV**

**Chapter Five **

"Hey Percy." Lyra said.

"Hey Lyra." I managed to say. I never understood why but the first time I met Lyra I got all tongue-tied around her. I think every boy at camp did. She always seemed to have some sort of glowing aura around her. Ever since I had that dream about her, well let's just say weird things have been happening around camp. They always involved her. Last week she got mad at Annabeth and her eyes started glowing kind of like how the oracles do. Then Annabeth started mumbling something that sounded really crazy. It was kind of freaky. Then suddenly Annabeth collapsed and Lyra started saying things like "I'm so sorry." And "I didn't mean to." So I have no idea what she did but all I'm saying is if you ever meet her and you make her mad then you should probably watch out. We started talking one day and I found out that she is really cool but she doesn't know who any of her parents are. She said that she knew Annabeth her almost whole life and that they were best friends. But the weird thing about her is she never stayed in one cabin. She kept switching around between all the cabins. Even mine some times. That's when I got to know her. She said when she was six Chiron adopted her. She knew what a half-blood was right from the start, she just didn't believe it. Every time Annabeth talked to me, Lyra would get all mad and glare at Annabeth, and vies-versa because when ever Lyra talked to me Annabeth would get mad and glare at Lyra. Think of the devil, **(ha-ha)** here Annabeth comes now. "Lyra WHAT do you think your doing?" Annabeth fumed.

"Uh, talking to Percy. Duh." Lyra replied hotly.

"Chill girls!" Percy cut in.

"Percy this is between us and NOT you." The girls screamed in unison.

They turned toward each other yelled in annabeth's case or grunted in Lyra's case. Put their hands on there hips and stormed off in opposite directions. Grover came up from behind me. "What was that all about? They used to be best friends but ever since you came they turned camp into cat fight central." Grover said.

"Yeah I know. It's all been targeted at me." I replied.

"Any guy would be lucky to have two girls like them crushing them like that." Grover commented.

"Well I never said I didn't like the free attention. I just don't like the fighting." I replied.

"I'll go ask Chiron." I suggested. I ran up to The Big House. "Chiron, Chiron where are you?" I called.

"I'm right here Percy, what wrong?" Chiron said. I told him about my dream** (READ 1****ST**** CHAPTER!)** and all the cat fights going on. "I see." Chiron told me. Then he continued. "Well is this the first dream you've had?"

"Yes." I replied. "What do you think it means?" I asked Chiron.

"Well I don't know." He replied flatly. "I think it's time to see the Oracle."

I walked up the long wooden steps that lead up to the attic. I knocked on the door to the room and opened it.

**If you like it, review it, tell me would you want this story to be ****finished****. Or ****start a new story****? ****I already have some ideas for continuing or not****! Pick one:**

**Percy ends up with Lyra, Annabeth, Red (Rachel)(read the words in italic) or Calypso? Maybe Thalia? Or Make up a new character for him! YOU PICK! I will choose by the most amounts of reviews asking for this person, and then I will add up the total. ****PLEASE ONLY REVIEW ONCE!**** Thanks. You guys RO****CK! **

_**FYI: I like to call Rachel **__**Red**__** because if none of you have ever noticed her names spell red. **__**R**__**achel **__**E**__**lizabeth**__** D**__**are. So if you ever hear me call her that in a story or review that's why. If I called her that in a story I would explain why I call her that. (Just incase you've forgotten by then.) **_


End file.
